Rest of My Life
by BrightStar
Summary: It’s Lex’s b-day. Will he receive his birthday wish? Future fic. Chlex. (1/1)


Summary: It's Lex's b-day. Will he receive his birthday wish? Future fic.  
  
Spoilers: None really, but anything up to and through Season 2 would be fair game.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Chlex  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, Unwritten Law or anything associated with either. I'm just borrowing them, really, I had a bad day and these two factors are gonna cheer me up!  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this floated into my brain after my first class today. My car got broken into this morning and I felt the need to cheer myself up with a little Chlexy goodness. Let me know what you think, cause this has not, I repeat, not been beta'd. Instead I felt the need to post it, it's kinda therapeutic. So here it is, I hope you all like it. Thanks to Peggy, Kris and everybody over at TBT for all their support and love. This is for you guys.  
  
Feedback: Yes please, my day could only get better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lex walked into his office at the mansion. He hated days like this that never seemed to end. His father kept sending him useless flunkies to keep track of his progress or lack there of as the elder Luthor called it. Well, it wasn't easy running a crap factory! At least his plant manager was competent. Gabe Sullivan was definitely his most valued and trusted employee. 'Hmmm, maybe I should give him a raise?' Lex thought to himself. Gabe was the only one of his employees to wish him a happy birthday. Granted not many of his employees knew it was his birthday, but that was entirely beside the point.  
  
Upon a cursory glance around his office, Lex became aware of a brightly covered package sitting on his desk. 'I wonder how this got in here. One of the servants must have put it in here for some reason.' Lex thought. 'Might as well open it.' As Lex tore into the brightly colored paper, he haphazardly opened the box to reveal a stack of greeting cards, and a CD player. 'Well, this is definitely one of the most interesting gifts I've ever received.' He decided to start with the card with a large #1 on the front of the envelope.  
  
Happy Birthday Lex! I know, you like to keep your personal business personal, but I couldn't let your birthday go by without getting you anything. Now be a sport and play along. No looking ahead. I'm serious buster! NO peeking! Or else you won't get your last present! Now move on to card #2. ~Chloe  
  
'Well this is definitely a turn of events.' Lex thought as he place the first card down on his desk and reached for the second card. Upon opening it, he was greeted by Chloe's impeccable handwriting scrawled across the second card.  
  
Okay, good, you're following directions. This makes me happy. Anyways, you remember a few weeks ago I conned/convinced my dad to let me go to Metropolis for the Unwritten Law concert? Well, I actually know the band; my friend Mike from the Planet is the lead singer Scott's cousin. I got the guys to do me a little favor, and it's in the CD player. Make sure to listen to it carefully and all the way through. Okay, now get to it! Go, quick, quick.  
  
~Chloe  
  
'Okaaaay, Chloe's got an interesting little creative streak. I'll have to talk to her about that later.' Lex decided as he pressed the play button.  
  
Hey Lex, came Chloe's voice out of the CD player, I know this is a little weird, but I love this band and they have a special message for you on your birthday. So without further adieu, here are Scott, Steve, Wade, Rob and PK.  
  
Hey man, came a decidedly male voice, do you even realize how lucky you are? Ow! Chloe, stop hitting me! Okay, I'll start the song, geez.  
  
~Am I the only one that feels alone Though, all is home Emotions flow Am I the only one that hears the tears run down my face Would anybody recognize at all Cause I know I'm so slow But I'm trying And I'm still dying to know Say you won't leave for the rest of my Life's the only thing that deals the pain Like pouring rain Breeding hate And I don't wanna do no wrong My god, it's been so long Please comfort me Before I go insane Cause I know I'm so slow But I'm trying And I'm dying to know  
  
Say you won't leave for the rest of my life  
  
The rest of my life She said I'm so slow But I'm trying And I'm still dying to know  
  
Say you won't leave for the rest of my  
  
I can't have you leave for the rest of my Say you won't leave for the rest of my life.~  
  
Okay, Lex, there you go, came Chloe's voice from the machine again, I hope you liked it. Happy Birthday, now move on the card #3.  
  
Lex pressed the stop button on the CD player. 'Oh my god, could she possible mean what I think she does? No, no, she's just your friend Luthor, she's just telling you she cares about you.' Lex chided himself for even hoping his fondest desire was being granted on his birthday.  
  
As Lex opened the third card his heart swelled as he read the neatly printed words inside. I love you Lex. ~Chloe. Now open #4.  
  
Lex could barely contain himself. 'She loves me! How did this happen? Why do I care, the woman of my dreams just told me that she loves me. I don't think this day could get any better.' Lex was so deliriously happy he didn't notice Chloe creep into his office and watch as he all but tore open the fourth and final card.  
  
As Lex opened the last card there were only two words written in it. Turn around. Lex whipped his whole body around towards the door where Chloe now stood. Lex's mouth hung open at the sight of Chloe in a dark red silk summer dress. "Happy Birthday Lex. Did you like your present?" Chloe asked tentatively. She hadn't been in the room for his exuberant reply to her CD.  
  
Lex rushed over to her and swept her into his arms kissing her soundly. "I loved it," he stated, "And I love you." He took in her slightly surprised expression before kissing her again and making his way up to his bedroom where he hoped his 'last present' was located. Lex managed to tear his lips away from Chloe for long enough to say one thing, "Thank you Chloe, for the best birthday present I've ever received. Your love." Lex recaptured her lips and entered his room, kicking his bedroom door shut.  
  
~The End 


End file.
